Cut and Shock
by Color.Me.Insane
Summary: Kyo-kun, love, will you get this monstrosity off of me?" "Sure." Wait..What? Who's calling Kyouya Kyo-kun?
1. Chapter 1

Shi-Shi here! Uhh OCxCANON..cliche-ness. Need I say more?_

* * *

___

"Get out of my fucking house!!" a mother screamed at her daughter, raising her hand up. She smacked the girl. The girl recoiled, her hand at her face.

_"I'm going, I'm going," the girl said, and she grabbed her bags and left the house. Her eyes blurred, and then her vision cleared as she cried._

_She walked, almost ran, blindly to her new apartment. As she opened the door, she felt the hysterics coming on. She couldn't open the door, and she fumbled with the keys. When she finally got the door opened, she slammed the door closed and collapsed, sobbing._

* * *

The sixteen, almost seventeen-year old Ayako Miyamoto woke up on the floor. She wiped her eyes and her nose before looking around. The apartment was small; she could see all the rooms except her bedroom for her position, right in front of the front door. She was technically in the small kitchen, which had apartment size appliances. There was no dishwasher, but that was alright.

Her mother seemed to have both furnished and supplied all the food in the apartment. Ayako stood up slowly, and picked up her bags. She took off her shoes and stepped forward carefully, as if she was at another person's house.

She walked through the doorway into the dining room. It was surprisingly spacious, and had a large table in the center of it. Other than the table, the room, a light green, was slightly bare. It had a bamboo plant in the corner, and the room had a peaceful appearance and a nice feel to it.

Next, she walked into the living room. It was smaller than the dining room, but not by much. It was light beige and had red leather sofas with beige and black pillows. All the floors were beautiful hardwood, and there was intricate trim all over the place.

Next was the bedroom. It was a light purple, and simply beautiful. The ceiling was black, which would seem tacky, but surprisingly it wasn't. There were flower designs all over one of the walls, and there was a giant bed up against one wall. The bedspread was simple and dark purple. A few of my stuffed animals were on the bed also. A simple dark wood dresser was to the side of it, and on the other wall was a black iron and glass desk. There also was a vanity on one wall.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her usually straight strawberry blonde hair was messy, and her almost white bangs fell in every single direction. As she brushed her hair, she looked herslef in the eyes. Her hollow reddish brown eyes stared back, and they traveled over her heart-shaped face, light freckles, and pale body. She didn't have a very girly figure, but she was alright with that. Her vision rested on her arms, which, although you couldn't see it through the sweatshirt she was wearing, had scars and cuts all up and down them.

She set her stuff down on the floor and started to unpack the rest of her stuff. She put her clothes away gently and went to the desk. As she set her laptop, notebooks, pencils, sketchbooks, and pictures on the desk, she began to tear up again. This time, however, she was determined not to cry. Then she put her makeup, which wasn't much, on the vanity. As she opened a drawer in the vanity, she saw a folded up note. It was from her younger sister.

Sissy,

You need to remember to pick up your stuff from Ouran. Go there at about 3:00, otherwise Mother will be very mad. And be on your best behavior, you might meet Ootori-san.

Love,

Kiana

It seemed too formal. Mother must have been watching over her shoulder, Ayako thought absent-mindedly. She glanced at the clock and held back a swear. It was almost 2:30! She needed to get going. She grabbed a pair of random shoes, and grabbed her iPod off the dresser. Her phone was in her pocket already, so she just walked out the door, grabbing her keys as she walked.

Ayako, being the forgetful person she claims to be, almost freaked out, thinking she forgot her maps. She pulled them out of her pocket, and glanced around. Smiling, she skipped off. Ouran wasn't far off. She put her ear buds in, and turned on her iPod. Cursed by Mest rang out of the speakers. She started to sing with the music.

_"Is this good bye?_  
_Well you'd be better off dead_  
_Than lying here alone_  
_I'm desperately waiting_  
_For the beating of my heart_  
_It just won't come_

_Unless you creep into this night_  
_Find me, rip it from my chest_  
_Now my love is meaningless_  
_For my death you won't confess_

_We have cursed this night_  
_The blame play, start my lies_

_Well I'd be better off dead_  
_Than lying here alone_  
_I cursed you and I_  
_With my psychopathic mind_  
_I cut you deep, stitched you up_  
_Until there's nothing left but scars_  
_I know I'm wrong for what I've done_  
_Condemn me to a life alone_

_We have cursed this night_  
_The blame play, start my lies_  
_The ambulance cries out_  
_It won't be long till sirens fill the sky_  
_Is this goodbye?_

_You're eyes are electric tonight_  
_Despite the condition you lie_  
_Wipe the blood off your lips_  
_With the kiss I taste the goodbye_  
_I taste the goodbye, goodbye_

_We have cursed this night_  
_The blame play, start my lies_  
_The ambulance cries out_  
_It won't be long till sirens fill the sky_  
_This is goodbye..."_

She smiled; proud that she remembered all the words. It was one of her favorites, but she hadn't listened to it lately. She walked up the long drive to Ouran, and was stunned. It was pink. Like princess pink. It's awful, she thought as she walked in the building. She didn't get lost, thanks to the giant sign that said 'OFFICE'.

"Um... I'm here for my schedule and uniforms," Ayako said. She was shy when it came to adults, but with kids, it was usually a different story.

"What's your name?" the office lady asked nicely. She was short, and a little on the chubby side. Her dark hair had traces of gray in it, and was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a nice long sleeve shirt and slightly dressy pants. She seemed like a nice lady.

"Miyamoto Ayako," she said. The lady nodded, and went into what appeared to be a storage room. She came back with a few pieces of paper and a couple dress bags.

"This is your schedule, your map, and a list of clubs you can join, you have to join at least one," the lady explained, "and this, this is your uniform." She revealed the most hideous dress I had ever seen.

"Can I get the boys' uniform instead?" she asked politely. The lady looked surprised, but went back and got a few boxes.

"Here they are," the lady said as she set the boxes on the counter.

Ayako bowed, "Thank you." She made her way out of the office and ran into a person. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

A slender hand, as pale as her own, reached down by her face as a smooth voice said, "Oh, no, it's my fault."

She grabbed his hand and emitted a squeak. "OW!" she yelped, "Did I shock you or something?" She looked at his face, and her breath was taken away. He was absolutely gorgeous. With his elegant features, cool gray eyes, and beautiful raven hair, he was the most attractive guy she had ever seen. And with his glasses, he looked extremely cool.

"Must of," he mumbled slightly, "My name is Ootori Kyouya." He bowed his head as he introduced himself.

"Miyamoto Ayako," she introduced herself, bowing as well. She recognized his name, and watched as he recognized hers. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Miyamoto-san, would you like to accompany me to the Host Club?" He asked her.

"The Host Club?" Ayako was confused.

"It's a long story, you'll see when you get there," he looked almost apologetic. She nodded her head, and off they went. The Third Music Room was surprisingly close to the office, and they got there in almost no time. Ayako and Kyouya walked close, and he grabbed her hand lightly so she wouldn't get swept up in the crowd. They both felt a light shock again, but neither said anything to avoid embarrassment in case the other didn't feel it. Gossip started almost immediately as they walked through the hall.

"Who does she think she is? Walking with Kyouya-sama?" and "Are they going out?" were the most common questions they heard.

Kyouya kept glancing at Ayako. He thought she was exotic and very pretty, and he knew it was a thought that they might be engaged. Every time he looked over, however, she always seemed to be deep in thought.

"We're here," he said surprisingly softly, almost as if he was waking someone up. She reacted that way too. She looked at him and smiled, mumbling okay.

He opened the door to pure disaster.

* * *

Review please! I would love you forever and ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! :D OCXCANON, horribly cliche... but fun to write.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and any songs I might have mentioned are NOT MINE! I only own my OC and the plot.

Thanks for all of the fave authors, fave stories, and story alerts!

* * *

The room was a disaster area. Chairs and sofas were flipped and moved at odd angles. All the teacups and plates seemed to be broken except for the ones at Hani and Mori's table. Tamaki was running around madly, yelling about his "precious daughter" while she was being dragged into the dressing room by Hikaru and Kaoru. Hani and Mori were just sitting there, Hani eating all the cake and Mori just sitting, holding Usa-chan.

Tamaki froze as soon as he heard the door open. The twins dropped Haruhi with a bang and a loud "Ow!" from Haruhi. Hani stopped eating cake, the fork halfway to his mouth. Mori stared at Hani, then he looked around the room, and then at Kyouya.

Ayako felt Kyouya's grip on her hand tighten, and then loosen shortly after. His other hand was curled into a fist. She looked around the room and then cautiously looked at Kyouya. His face was calm and cool, but his eyes held rage. She was a little scared, well, more than a little and she whimpered slightly. He seemed to have heard her so he looked at her and nodded in an 'it's-alright' look.

Tamaki started to apologize feverishly. He was almost begging for forgiveness. The twins looked at each other and started to apologize also. Kyouya just glared at them, earning squeaks from all three. Haruhi, Hani, and Mori stood in the background, being slightly frightened.

"Clean up," Kyouya ordered. The three nodded yes, and got to work. They ran around the room, cleaning like madmen.

"You were...scary," she whispered. He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I mean," she got louder gradually, "first you were like, eh... And all of the sudden, you were all 'RAHHHHWR'." The lower parts of her arms were flailing, but her elbows up stayed at her sides, like she was a dinosaur. And somehow, their hands never left each other.

He surprised her, and everyone else, who had just noticed she was there, by laughing. Even he didn't know what was happening. She just looked so cute pretending to be him by imitating a dinosaur, he couldn't help himself. She turned to look at him fully, and one of her eyebrows went up.

"I'm judging by everyone's reactions, you don't laugh too often," she noted, her index finger poking her cheek.

"Yeah, I don't," he agreed, still smiling. Why aren't all the girls like this? He thought to himself.

"Why not? You looked even cuter then," she said, looking at him innocently. She seemed to have not noticed that she said that he looked cute when he laughed, or that she said even cuter, which meant that she thought he was cute to begin with. "Now, if I can get you to blush…" she trailed off, thinking out loud.

"Kyouya, who is this beautiful little kitten you have here?" he asked, although it was obvious that he was talking to her. One of his hands went to her back and the other was at her chin, titling her face upwards toward him.

"I am Miyamoto Ayako, now let go of me before I unleash my epic wizardly ninja awesomeness," she said calmly. Tamaki was surprised, but didn't let go. "Kyo-kun, love, will you take this monstrosity off of me?"

He was extremely surprised at Kyo-kun, love, but she gave him a play along look and he smirked, "Sure." He let go of her hand, and both missed the contact immediately. He poked Tamaki in the neck, hard and said something softly, so only Tamaki heard, and Tamaki paled, mouth opened, and dropped his hands. He stepped away swiftly, mumbling something. He walked up to the twins, put one hand on both of their shoulders and told them what Kyouya said to him. They both had similar expressions that Tamaki did.

"What did you say?" she whispered at the same time Kyouya said "Don't worry about what I said, it's not important."

"But I wanna know," she said, arms flailing again. "You know, Blondie didn't say what his name was."

"I'm Suou Tamaki, the Prince type," he bowed elegantly and pulled a white rose from seemingly nowhere and handed it to her. She accepted it gracefully and smiled at him.

"I'm Hikaru, and he's Kaoru, the little devils type," Hikaru said, and the twins pulled orange and blue roses and handed them to her.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the lolishota type, but call me Hani, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, the wild type, but just call him Mori," Hani said. He handed her a pink rose, and Mori handed her a light green one.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, the natural type," she smiled nicely and handed her a red rose.

"I'm sorry, this may seem rude, but isn't Haruhi a chick?" Ayako asked bluntly. Tamaki blushed deep red and stuttered, trying to say that she is a manly man.

"She is," Kyouya said. Haruhi voiced her agreement.

"Oh, okay," Ayako didn't ask about why she was in a guy's club, or why she is pretending to be a guy. All of the sudden, they heard fan girl screams and knew it was time to start. The girls were screaming about this-sama and that-sama and brotherly love and this and that. "Are they talking to each other, or just screaming?'

"Just screaming," Kyouya said with laughter dancing in his eyes. He never really thought about the fact that they aren't even listening to each other. The fan girls just got even more pathetic than he had originally thought.

"Chop chop! Get into positions!" Tamaki ordered. All of the hosts went to the center of the room and gathered around a throne like chair. Haruhi sat in it and they all smiled. The fan girls opened the doors carefully.

"Welcome!" all the hosts chanted. There were fan girl screams of "KAWAII" and many other things. The hosts smoothly walked their guests to their station areas. Tamaki had the most guests, followed closely by Haruhi and the twins. The twins were all incestuous and gross, according to Ayako. Hani and Mori had a group, but not nearly as much as the others. Kyouya had no designations.

"Why you no have guesties?" Ayako asked as she sat next to him.

"Don't you mean why don't I have any guests?" Kyouya corrected.

"Sure, why not," she said, shrugging.

"I usually don't have any," he explained.

"B-but you're so much more attractive than Tamaki and all them," she stuttered, blushing slightly.

Kyouya smirked, "You think I'm attractive?"

"Yes, extremely so," she said coolly. I find him attractive, and why not tell him? It'll only get more awkward if I don't. And it's not like I'm confessing my love to him or anything, she thought as he was processing what she had said.

"Well, I find you extremely attractive also," he said after a minute. Her face lit up and she hugged him. She didn't really believe it, but she would appreciate his concern for her feelings, at the very least. She kissed his cheek with a "You're so sweet," and leaned back.

"We should get to know each other," he said non-chalontly.

"We should hang out. But, where?" she pondered.

"How about you come over for dinner at my house?" he asked.

"Sure, we just need to stop by my place for a dress," she groaned, "I dislike dresses with the fiery passion of a thousand suns."

He laughed again. "Alright." Then, at the same time, they leaned back slightly and pulled out laptops. They both laughed and turned the laptops on. Somehow, during the hour and a half of mostly silence, his hand found hers, and fingers intertwined, with a little shock feeling in both of their hands.

* * *

I believe this fanfiction is going waaaayyy to fast. But that's alright. Review? I think so.


End file.
